If It Wasn't For You
by Krystal S.L
Summary: One shot. Takes place after the perfect ending in Final Fantasy X-2. Yuna and Tidus are visiting Lake Macalania one last time before it fades. They're looking back on memories together when Tidus tells her what he's wanted to say for a long time. Italics are Tidus' thoughts.
First Final Fantasy X-2 story. Please leave only constructive criticism and any other appropriate thoughts, questions, or comments. No flaming, please. I do not post regularly, so this was something sitting in my journal for a while, and I thought the site could use another TidusxYuna reunion. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.

 _Yuna had really changed. She was tough on the outside and could take care of herself. But in spite of everything, Yuna was still Yuna. If there was anything I noticed right away, it was how strong she had become._

 _After all, according to her story, Yuna has twice as many fans than when we defeated Sin. I can't say I wasn't a little jealous, but I'm glad she can finally be free to live the life she deserves. No more summoning. No more wars. No more putting her life on hold. Yuna could be herself._

 _And when we arrived in Macalania, I remembered the promise I made her the night before I disappeared for what I thought would be forever. Her last words to me still linger in my thoughts. It was then I could no longer speak. I'll never know if it was the Fayth or my heart that rendered me speechless. All I know is that my heart ripped in two, and I could no longer tell her how I felt._

 _Now, Yuna and I are together again. And I have no intention of leaving her in the dark._

"It's…really fading, isn't it?" I finally spoke after a long silence filled with both of our minds lost in thought. Yuna nodded weakly, her hands clasped behind her.

"At least the memories will remain." A soft smile blossomed from her lips. I turned my gaze to her profile. Her expression melted into one of longing, and her eyes lit up in the faint glow of the lake.

"I'll never forget."

My heart pounded wildly as the memory flooded into my thoughts…

 _Tears fell from her hidden face in front of me, overwhelmed with two impossible choices. Continue the pilgrimage to Zanarkand, where her life would end in sacrifice, or give up and live the life she wanted._

 _I held her close and kissed her gently, hoping her pain would go away, if only for a moment. When she returned the gesture, I felt my heart rise to my head and take the reins. I knew at that moment, I was a goner._

 _The intimate moment lasted forever when the world disappeared and all we had was what we both felt inside._

 _No, Yuna. I'll never forget._

"You never really left."

 _That pulled me back to reality. It got me thinking about our connection in the Farplane, not once, but twice._

I looked at her, and my hand went to the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, I did say 'Always', didn't I?"

She smiled at me and giggled softly with a nod.

"Thanks for helping me get out of the Farplane. I was so frustrated!" She balled her hands into fists and threw them down 'angrily'.

"I could tell," I chuckled. "With all that shouting, you woke the dead!"

Her jaw dropped, taken aback. I couldn't help it, I lost it at the look on her face. She brought her hands to her hips, her head tilted slightly.

"Maybe that's a good thing! I would've been stuck down there if it wasn't for you, you know."

I pulled myself together and found myself in her gaze. "Yeah, I know." Her eyes softened warmly.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here with you right now. Thank you." I smiled and took a step closer.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you? After all, you brought me back."

She hummed in agreement with a swift nod. "Yes. And you're very welcome. But I have to give the credit to the Fayth. They had the power."

"No, Yuna." I feel into her eyes, hovering two fingers over her heart. " _This_ did."

Her eyes shot from her chest to my face, and I thought she was going to cry. Her name was about to leave my lips like it did two years ago, when her arms flung themselves around my neck, and the distance between us closed and locked with her lips on mine. And for the first time, in a _long_ time, the world disappeared. And I was no longer afraid. Yuna knew. She had known all along.

 _I can't remember how long we stayed like that. Holding her close in my arms, not daring to let go. One hand lazily in my hair, and the other grasping the hem of my hood. We swayed on the spot like slowly dancing pyreflies. Everything was stronger than ever before. The kiss, the bond, the trust._

So when we parted, our foreheads met in a never-wavering gaze, and my palms rose to her cheekbones—caressing her with my thumb. A loving smile illuminated her face, and I found myself smiling, too. I stole a brief kiss from her lips and whispered from the pit of my chest:

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never fallen in love."

The End

Thank you for reading!


End file.
